Memory
by EndlessDark000
Summary: [KagSess] Sesshoumaru loses his memory, and Kagome has to help him remember. Everything. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Well this is my first ficcy, and the idea just sort of randomly occured! Yay! Please, enjoy, revieew, and let me know what you think! Endless

DISCLAIMER Inuyasha and all characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. I just mess with them.

T-T---------------------T-T

He looked around. Where was he? He couldn't figure it out. Why couldn't he remember anything? Was he even real?

He stood up, and looked around. There was a little girl looking up at him, and a toad-like thing lying on the ground a few feet away, apparently knocked out.

This was going to be a very long day.

T-T--------------------T-T

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome said, with a fury on her face to match her feelings. "Keh," he said, not paying attention, continuing to hit Shippou.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Miroku and Sango chuckled, severely enjoying this. Whenever Kikyou wasn't around, Kagome seemed to take every chance she got to _"SIT!"_ Inuyasha.

Kagome fumed off, too peeved to even tell Miroku and Sango off.

She found a nearby stream, and sat at its bank.

_Why did Kikyou have to come back? Why? I hate being like this. I'm always irritable. I can't stand that she used the Shikon no Tama to come back to life. I mean, sure, Naraku's gone, but what about me? I was there for Inuyasha. Was she? No._

Kagome wiped away her tears, trying to stop.

T-T---------------T-T

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, trying not to look too confused.

_Why can't I remember anything?_he thought again, mentally smacking himself.

He didn't know where he was, or who the little girl was, or _what _that toad thing was.

He needed to get away. Far, far, away.

And so he flew.

T-T--------------T-T

Kagome, still teary from before, tried to find her way back to her gang.

_Oh no, I'm lost. How could I be so stupid!_

She tried to assess her situation.

_Okay. I'm in some forest, and I don't know where I am, because I am stupid, stupid, stupid! sigh Now. Maybe I can find my way North by seeing which way the moss is growing..._

She tried looking around for some moss, but found none.

"Dammit!" she shouted, kicking herself.

_Okay, that was a bad idea. Maybe I can-----_

"You," said some foreign voice.

Kagome, extremely startled, looked up from her crouched position, and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just mess with them.

A/N: Hello everyone, Endless here. I got some reviews, so I thought I'd treat the good little kids with some candy! Yay! Remember to review, and I hope you enjoy!

-------

_"You," said some foreign voice._

_Kagome, extremely startled, looked up from her crouched position, and gasped._

-------

And before she knew it, the white flash was up in a tree.

She tried to make out the person/thing in the tree, but couldn't. It was too dark.

"Who are you?" the voice inquired curtly.

Kagome, still very startled, didn't answer immediately.

"Answer me!" it demanded.

"Higurashi Kagome! Could you please tell me who or what you are?"

She heard a snort from the tree, one that sounded remarkably like Inuyasha's.

_No, Kagome. Don't think about him, okay? He's a waste of time, and could care less about you._

She stood there for some time, waiting for a reply.

"You wouldn't know me..." the voice responded a bit sadly.

"And how do you know that?" said Kagome, getting confused.

It took some time for another answer, but Kagome waited patiently, glad about anything to take he mind off of Inuyasha.

"Because I don't even know myself."

-------

"Where could Kagome be?" Shippou asked sadly.

"Don't worry Shippou, she'll be back soon. You know how she is when she's upset..." Miroku said. Then he looked over at Inuyasha. "_Especially_ when it's about Inuyasha..."

Shippou frowned again, then took Kirara into his arms and started to pet her.

_Hmmm. I wonder why Okaa-san is mad at Inuyasha. It probably has something to do with how he was hitting me. Is there something else? Does it have to do with Kikyou? I know that Okaa-san doesn't like her, but..._

He looked over at Inuyasha and Kikyou, who were lying in each other's arms, apparently asleep.

"I sure hope that Kagome comes back soon, though..." Shippou mumbled, falling to sleep.

"You know Miroku, I think that Kagome might be mad at the whole Inuyasha and Kikyou thing, if you know what I mean," Sango told Miroku quietly.

"I think you're right, Sango. We all know how much Kagome loves, or loved, Inuyasha. I know that Kikyou coming back definitely didn't do anything_ good,_" Miroku replied.

"I just hope that Kagome doesn't let it get the best of her..."

-------

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, now completely confused.

"It is none of your business," the person/thing replied snottily.

Kagome began to get angry.

"Well what are you here for? Why even talk to me, if I don't know what the hell is going on with you!" Kagome shouted.

She heard the thing sigh heavily.

"Let me at least see you! Then maybe I could help you!"

The thing scoffed.

"Who implied that I needed help? I said no such thing."

"Then why are you even here?"

He contemplated this quietly. He _did_ need help, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Fine. I will show myself to you."

Kagome smiled triumphantly, as the thing jumped down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N—Hello everyone, happy 13th! Thanks for the reviews, I didn't get as many as I might've wanted, but I figured I needed to write longer chapters. Who doesn't like long chapters? I love 'em! Anyways, hot-off-the-press, here is Chapter 3! Enjoy! Remember to review! --Endless

DISCLAIMER- Don't own 'em. Love to fool around with them though!

(Winks at Sesshoumaru)

-------

_He contemplated this quietly. He _did_ need help, but he wasn't about to admit that._

"_Fine. I will show myself to you."_

_Kagome smiled triumphantly, as the thing jumped down._

-------

"SESSHOUMARU?" Kagome cried, unable to believe her eyes.

Right before her, was the 6-foot-tall dog demon, half-brother of Inuyasha.

"I suppose I can safely assume that would be my name, ne?" Sesshoumaru mumbled, before looking at Kagome again.

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru? Is it to get the Tessaiga again? I hope not. Because I don't like Inuyasha fighting." Kagome said.

"Not that I care about him," she added as an afterthought.

Sesshoumaru frowned.

"What is this _Tessaiga_ you speak of?" he inquired.

"You mean you don't know what Tessaiga is? Well, hello! It's this sword you've sworn to take from Inuyasha!"

"Why? Who is this Inuyasha?"

Kagome sighed, not knowing why Sesshoumaru didn't know all of this.

"Inuyasha is your half-brother, remember? Or don't you deem him worthy to even remember?"

"Apparently my mind didn't deem anything worthy, since I can't remember _anything_."

Kagome gaped at him, at a loss for words. _(But not thoughts:P)_

_Doesn't remember anything? What does that mean? Did he lose his memory somehow? How? And why? Why would he come to me, of all people? Why would he associate himself with a human besides Rin? Oh yeah, that memory is gone, supposedly._

_Well what should I do? I can't just leave him to ponder what he's forgotten! But I can't leave my friends! Well, really, I could care less what happened to Inuyasha, much less Kikyou. _

_Well, you could...No! Why should I help him? He's tried to kill me, remember?_

_But he doesn't remember that. I could totally use this to my advantage!_

_But that would be unfair, to his companions, and most of all, him._

_I suppose I could help him, for a little bit. I guess he deserves that!_

_And when the time comes, I'll_-----

"Are you going to stand there for the rest of eternity staring at me?"

Kagome snapped back to reality, remembering now that Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed.

_What should I say? I can't just bluntly ask for help, out of the blue! That would be improper! _

_But she does seem to know who I am at the least..._

_Maybe she can help...Maybe I'll use it. I owe it to myself for getting into this mess. Now I've got to get out of it._

"Are you inclined to do so?"

Kagome nodded. "I believe so. How else are you supposed to remember everything?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing he had no choice.

"Then I humbly accept your offer of help."

He bowed.

"Well, we may want to start off by finding your companions. However, I must somehow find a way to get my things without my friends noticing. Do you think that you could please distract them?"

He nodded curtly, already thinking of ways to distract her so-called "friends."

-------

A/N 2—Sorry, not as long as I'd hoped it to be, but I'll update tomorrow! Review, please! Love you all! --Endless


	4. Chapter 4

A/N—Hello there! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 4, and I hope you review. I just put out Chapter 3, and I'm just feeling so giving that I decided to write Chapter 4! Yay! – Endless

-------

"_Well, we may want to start off by finding your companions. However, I must somehow find a way to get my things without my friends noticing. Do you think that you could please distract them?"_

_He nodded curtly, already thinking of ways to distract her so-called "friends."_

-------

"Hey Inuyasha? Do you know where Kagome is?" Sango asked, wishing she knew where her friend was.

"Why do I care?" he replied childishly, returning to whispering about with Kikyou.

Sango looked down, and felt deep pain, for her friend. Kagome did not deserve to be treated like this, especially by Inuyasha.

"Sango? Do you feel that?" Miroku asked sharply.

_Youkai_.

"Yes! Where is it coming from?" she asked, grabbing her Hiraikotsu.

Miroku closed his eyes, and opened them again.

"From the North..."

"Shippou! Take Kirara and go hide in that tree!"

Shippou nodded, took Kirara, and ran towards the tree.

Sango faced the North, and she too, felt the youkai coming towards them, and quickly.

Inuyasha suddenly lifted his head, and growled.

"_Sesshoumaru."_

-------

Kagome ran through the woods, in the direction that Sesshoumaru told her that her camp was.

She didn't bother asking him just exactly _how_ he planned on distracting her friends, but she trusted him enough not to hurt her friends if he wanted help.

_At least he better not..._

-------

Inuyasha was in full battle stance, with Tessaiga at his side.

Kikyou was standing by the fire, apparently unaware of the danger they were.

_Either that or she doesn't care,_ Sango thought.

Concentrating again on the youkai charging towards them, she realized that it had almost come into view.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared, frowning, as usual.

Inuyasha immediately attacked Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru just jumped to the side.

He then looked at Inuyasha, with a pure look of malice on his face.

"You think I came to fight?"

"Well that's always the case, isn't it? I've come to believe that it's the only reason you come near us," Inuyasha growled, still obviously surprised that apparently his brother did not want to fight.

"So..._That's_ the Tessaiga...Isn't it?" Sesshoumaru contemplated aloud, liking the sword even more.

-------

Kagome neared the camp, and saw that Sesshoumaru was already there, distracting her friends.

The one person he wasn't distracting, however, was Kikyou.

"Ah, look who it is. My reincarnation," Kikyou whispered with obvious distaste.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but refused to talk to Kikyou. The last thing she needed was Kikyou talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh," Kikyou whispered again, noticing Kagome gathering her things. "So you've finally decided to leave, have you, wench?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes even further, but did not respond.

"This brings infinite good to me, wench. Now Inuyasha will have no doubt that you hate him, and will completely focus on me..."

Kagome scoffed as she grabbed the last of her things, and crammed them into her backpack.

As began to walk away, she turned around.

"All the better for you, then, isn't it?"

-------

Sesshoumaru continued to stand where he was, carefully making a point not to look at the miko at the fire. If he did, they might notice.

And so he stood there, glaring menacingly at them, waiting somewhat impatiently for the miko to finish.

When he saw that she was going back to the river, he smirked at them, and turned to leave them.

"Wait! Where are you going! You're not leaving without a fight, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at this Inuyasha.

"Oh really? Watch me," he said, turning back to walk gracefully towards the river that he was to meet the miko.

-------

A/N 2 – Yay! You better review, or I won't update twice in one day anymore! – Endless


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Inuyasha, or anything that has to do with it.

A/N – Hello, Endless here! Sorry for not updating all weekend, it's just that I was mega-busy with school-work, and the whole 4-reviews thing sort of got me down. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and pretty please review!

-------

_Sesshoumaru turned to look at this Inuyasha._

"_Oh really? Watch me," he said, turning back to walk gracefully towards the river that he was to meet the miko._

-------

Kagome shivered, wishing that Sesshoumaru would hurry up. She'd told him that they'd meet at the river! Maybe he'd forgotten!

_Like everything else..._

It wasn't going to be easy, trying to help him remember everything. Plus, she didn't know everything about him. She only hoped that some things would come back on their own.

Maybe she would start out telling him that he was a powerful inuyoukai, and she'd tell him about his swords, and his abilities, and stuff. That wouldn't be too hard.

But what about his Tenseiga? Should she tell him that he despised the sword? That he was after the Tessaiga, and would do anything to get it? That he made Kaijimbou forge the Tokijin to finally destroy Inuyasha?

She supposed that she'd just decide when she came to it. First and foremost, they had to find Rin and Jaken. No doubt that Rin would be heartbroken by the fact that he did not remember who she was. And now that she thought about it, so would Jaken.

She was guessing that Jaken would also try to take advantage of the situation, turning Sesshoumaru into a perfect copy of himself.

_I've got to try as hard as I can to help Sesshoumaru be the same as he was before. Even if that means that he'll hate me...If he doesn't already..._

-------

_Dammit, where is that woman!_

Sesshoumaru was trying to find the scent of the woman, but after some trying, he realized that the wind must've made it even fainter than before.

He sighed, trying to calm himself. He concentrated on the woman's scent, which smelled irrevocably like flowers.

_Flowers? What does that remind me of? They somehow bring up something familiar..._

He was brought out of his concentration by a female voice shouting his name.

"Sesshoumaru! Over here! And hurry up, I'm freezing!"

He scoffed at himself as he began to walk toward the woman, wondering why he wasn't able to pick up on her scent.

He reached where she was standing by the river, and she smiled gleefully at him.

_Why is she always smiling? Do I always smile? Or did I? I hope not..._

"Come Sesshoumaru, I want to get a start on finding your companions, Jaken and Rin," she said, starting to walk off in no particular direction.

He stood there, waiting for her to notice that she had no idea what direction she should be looking in.

After about a minute or so, she turned around to look at him sheepishly, and said, "Okay. First, I need you to tell me the last place you can remember being. If you don't know the name of that specific place, then describe it."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, because she had no idea that he knew exactly where his so-called companions were. Now that he'd lost his memory, he'd been able to remember new things now like they were Holy Scripture to a monk.

Kagome frowned, not liking the fact that he was smirking.

"And what exactly are you smirking about, Sesshoumaru?"

He sighed in mock exasperation, and looked down at her.

"I know precisely where my 'companions' are. However, it is not my intention to find them immediately. If you would kindly escort me to my living quarters, then it would be appreciated."

Kagome scrunched up her face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Okay, I'll take you to your castle. But while we're walking, let me fill you in on some basic information about yourself..."

And with that, they began their trek towards the Western Lands.

-------

"You mean to say that I have no other living relative other than my hanyou brother?" Sesshoumaru yelled, his anger seeping in.

_This is impossible! There goes my luck, trust it to lose my memory, and all my decent relatives!_

Kagome shrunk away from him, hoping he wouldn't take out his anger on her.

"But there is one thing that might make you happy!"

He looked at her skeptically.

"You see, your father was the Lord of the Western Lands, with your mother, I'm presuming. Well, from what I know, something happened between Lord Inutaisho and your mother! I don't know if she died, or what happened but whatever happened led your father to take a human woman, Izayoi, as a mate!"

Sesshoumaru scowled, growling at her.

_Why would a great Lord like my father bed a human? That's despicable! What is there to be found in a human that cannot be found in a woman of someone like my mother's taste?_

"Well anyways, someone else was in love with Izayoi, but she wouldn't take him! So, one night, your father was off doing something, away from the Western Lands. The man who loved Izayoi, fully taking advantage of the situation, tried to burn your father's place down, while he wasn't there!

But what the man didn't know, was that Izayoi was pregnant with Inuyasha, and in labor that night. If you ask me, I have no idea why your father _wouldn't_ have been there that night,"

_I can. Who wants to be with any woman, for that matter, when they are with child?_

"So, the house was on fire, right? And your father, knowing there was something wrong, began towards the house. Izayoi had just had her baby, and she was holding him in her arms when the man came into the room she was in. He stabbed her with his sword, and left her to die.

"Just ten, your father came rushing in, ready to save Izayoi. He took out Tenseiga, which is that sword right over there," she said, pointing to one of his swords, "and revived her. Just before he went off to go fight the man, he told Izayoi, 'Inuyasha. Name him Inuyasha. Now go!' She fled, without looking back. It was there, when your father fought that man, until the walls of his castle came burning down, killing them both."

Sesshoumaru looked down, unable to believe his ears.

_His father, the Lord of the Western Lands, died, because of a mere human? How pathetic. _

"Izayoi died a few years later, leaving Inuyasha mother-less as well. Not that I think you care, just thought you should know," Kagome said, glad to be able to help him remember everything.

"Do I..._hate_ Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome sighed.

"Yes," she barely whispered.

"I see," Sesshoumaru replied, his mind taking him even deeper within his thoughts, so he could contemplate.

-------

A/N – Well there's Chapter 5! I hope you all liked it, it was well over 1,000 words long! I only made it this long, because of my wonderful friend, venusserenade! Yay! Go twins! Well anyways, I'm going to put up a few review responses, because I'm bored...

1kenshinlover- Thank you for being my first reviewer! Yeah, I liked how the whole 'distraction' scene worked out too!

iloveinuyasha44- What are you lost on? Or maybe you're just saying that to get me to review...? Well anyways, Kagome needed to get her stuff, so she got Sesshy to distract her camp, so they wouldn't notice her being there! Kikyou, however, _did_ notice Kagome, and even talked to her. She might even bring it up to the gang... :Cough:

venusserenade- Yay! Thank you sooo much for reviewing, because you know I love you with the white-hot intensity of 80 billion suns! Yeah, you're right, I'm making Inuyasha a tad too OOC, I need to fix that. Don't worry, I will. After I finish my Bio project.

Blue Rhapsody3, Shadow Kitsune67, RoZiLuVzSeSsHo, Neko-Yuff16, XxcutiekatxX, and Capuleto– Thanks again for reviewing! I'm sorry you all didn't get your own little response area, but I try to keep the review response area as small as possible. _Gratias vobis ago!_

And one last tidbit of information you all might need: Sesshoumaru is going to be a little bit OOC, at least at first, because, well duh, he lost his memories. And though he still retains some of his ice-ness, he still has a lot to remember about himself. (start sarcasm) Hmm, I wonder how _that _affect the story?(end sarcasm)

Well thank you again, sooooooo much, wish me well on the mile run tomorrow, and remember to review! Oh yeah, tell me if there's anything wrong with the whole Izayoi-Inutaisho thing. I couldn't get the first part of the third movie, so I couldn't check to make sure. Also, I will be naming chapters now. REVIEW!– Endless


	6. Chapter 6

A/N -- Hello everyone, welcome to the nxt installment of my fanfiction. BIG thanks go out to venusserenade, who I forced to beta this during Geometry last week. Thanks for all the reviews, and, yes, all of the chapters will be going through her before I post them. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I'll start writing it soon, okay? Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em, wish I did though.

-------

_"Do I..._hate_ Inuyasha?" Sesshômaru asked._

_Kagome sighed._

_"Yes," she barely whispered._

_"I see," Sesshômaru replied, his mind taking him even deeper within his thoughts, so he could contemplate._

-------

The further west the eccentric duo traveled, the more Sesshômaru became curious about himself.

_This human, Kagome, told me that I hated humans, beyond anything, yet I kept a human ward._

_Why?_

Sesshômaru supposed that he had to retain everything that he had done and known before, so naturally he would need more help from someone other than the girl who had only known him in acquaintance.

_But, _he thought, _it may be better to learn about myself from an objective point of view. Then again, learning from someone I knew personally, though they might know me better, might lead to them trying to manipulate me into being someone completely different than who I was. The girl, however, has no reason to do so._

Then, there was this business of finding out how exactly he had lost his memory.

He found it quite troublesome that he had lost at least 900, (according to Kagome,) years of knowledge. Granted, he was probably more intelligent than most, but he had no life experiences to gather from.

"Sesshômaru?"

He snapped out of his train of thought, a bit irritated that she had interrupted it.

"Yes, Kagome?" he replied almost wearily, and with a little annoyance.

Kagome noticed his tone, and spoke.

"Well, for one thing, it's good that you're annoyed that I bothered you. It seems like something you would do."

She smiled cheerfully at him. Though he thought her constant giddiness a little stupid, (because no one had reason to be happy _all_ the time, he was slightly comforted by it.

"What is that you were going to say?"

Kagome then laughed nervously, and for the first time all day, Sesshômaru noticed that she looked very worn out. He then understood that she probably wanted to rest, so he nodded curtly as she sighed in relief.

They made camp and soon were sitting around a fire with Kagome wrapped in some….._cocoon-like­_ contraption. She quietly yawned and looked at him.

He got up, walked over to a tree, and closed his eyes as he sat down against it.

"So…"

He opened his eyes to look at her questioningly.

"You don't remember anything? Not at all? You just woke up and couldn't remember who you were?" She looked at him hopefully.

Sesshômaru scowled at her.

"Well, I mean, why didn't you stick around with Rin and the toad-thing? They probably could've told you what happened if they were there when you woke up…"

_I never thought of that!_

His eyes narrowed in anger at her.

"Well, woman, I suppose that the next time _I_ lose my memory, I'll remember that. Excuse me if I didn't want to 'stick around' when people find out that you have no memory whatsoever. They _will_ take advantage of it. I'm sorry if I simply have more pride in my character than to display a weakness that could be used to my disadvantage."

He closed his eyes again as she took in what he had just said.

Kagome started to get a little angry, but then realized how hard and frustrating it would be to lose your memory. She knew that _she_ wouldn't feel like being nice in his position.

"Well Sesshômaru, we're going to have to have to find your companions sooner or later..."

"Do you recall that I already know where they are?"

Kagome sighed impatiently, and went to sleep.

-------

Kagome was sitting in a bright, sunny field, and a gentle breeze was blowing.

She turned around to find Sesshômaru staring at her.

"So, wench. It seems as if my physical self has asked you for help."

"Oh? And just who do you think you are to call me a wench, hmm? Would you like me not to help you at all?"

She looked up defiantly at him.

He narrowed his eyes in anger at her.

"Look wench, just because this Sesshômaru _has_ his memory is no reason for you to display your impudence. Now you will listen to me, understand?"

Kagome nodded menacingly.

"I swear that if you mislead my other self in any way, I will hurt you. I will see to it that I find my way into my _own_ dreams, and make sure that happens. Do you understand? I will not tolerate insolence from a lesser being that my character sunk to seek help from. You will not feed me falsities about myself. And if you do, I swear by whichever deity you worship that you die a quite painful death."

Kagome rolled her eyes, understanding that the Sesshômaru in her dream had all of his memories, though she didn't know how.

"Wait! If you can still remember everything, then tell me how you lost your memory in the first place! And why don't you just visit yourself in dreamscape? Then you wouldn't need me at all!"

He scowled at her.

"That is my business. Not yours, wench. The only job _you_ have is to direct me back to my living quarters. Then you will take me to my retainer and ward. That is all."

Then he disappeared.

She stuck her tongue out at the spot where he had stood only a few moments before.

She sat down as she sighed, and woke up.

-------

Reviewreviewreview!


End file.
